I Kissed a Girl
by CresentMoonRose
Summary: Usagi has a secret and she doesn't know how to tell the scouts and Mamoru.


Hey this is my first song fic. I do not own Sailor Moon or the song I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. With that said I hope you like it

Usagi, sitting in a both at the arcade with Mamoru and the rest of the scouts, was deep in thought while everyone around her was talking.

She couldn't help but think about when she started performing at this club that was a really popular right outside of Jubben. None of her friends new that she performs, let alone writes her own songs, play the guitar, or sing for the matter. She didn't like not telling them, it's just that she didn't want them laughing at her, especially Rei and Mamoru.

Her thoughts then moved to what happened last night. She didn't mean to but it just happened. She had always been curious about what it would be like. After it happened she went home and picked up her guitar and wrote a song about it. The only thing she was having a hard time doing was telling her friends.

At that moment an idea came to her. She new how she was going to tell the scouts and Mamoru, she was going to ask them if they wanted to go to the club, and since she was performing she would just sing the song she just wrote.

"Hey guys, since it's a Saturday and we have nothing to do, how would you like to go to this club I herd of that is supposed to be a really big hit and it's just outside of town. So what do you say?"

All talking stopped.

"That sounds fun! And I have the perfect outfit to wear to!" exclaimed Mina

"What about the rest of you?"

"Well I really should study tonight." Said Ami

"Same with me." Mamoru agreed.

"No you are not. You are going to come with Usagi, Mina, and me." Rei stated. "Mako, are you in?"

"You bet!"

"Then it is settled we will all meet at my house at 7:30 since I know where it is and how to get in. Agree?" said Usagi.

"YEAH!" All the girls shouted.

"Sure." Said Mamoru.

"All right! See you guys then." With that said Usagi left the arcade.

Latter that night everyone showed up and piled in Mamoru's car. They reached the club 30 minutes later. They walked up to the line where a bodyguard was letting people in. Mina, Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mamoru started to head to the end of the line when a voiced stopped them.

"Hey Usa, right on time head right on in." They turned around to see the bodyguard moving the rope to let Usagi in.

"Hey Frank. I brought some friends with me tonight so can you let them in." She said pointing right behind herself, where she thought her friends were. She turned around and found that they weren't behind her. Usagi looked towards the end of the line. " Hey guys, what are you doing? Come on and get over so we can head in."

They all looked at her strange but fallowed her inside.

Once they got inside they all jumped on her wondering what just happened.

"All will be explained in a little bit but right now lets go and have some fun dancing!" With that they all headed on to the dance floor and started dancing to the DJ's beet.

Around 9 the music stopped and everyone started to clap when a man walked on to the stage. Then everything went quite when he started to speak.

"It is to my knowledge that our favorite performer is in the club to night. So with all your help lets get her to the stage so she can perform." Everyone in the room started to chant "Usa."

"Hey guys I'll be back in a little bit."

Usagi started to move her way to the stage. The audience moved out of the way for her. When she reached the stage the man that had been talking earlier helped her up and handed her, the pink guitar she usually used and handed the microphone to her.

"Hey everyone. I have a new song for you. Hope you like it!"

With that said she put the microphone on the microphone stand and started to play.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
Your my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

With that the song ended and the crowed went wild, and chanted "Usa, Usa, Usa"

"Well that is all for me tonight. I'll see you all next Friday. So goodnight and have fun!"

Usagi hopped off the stage where she could see all her friends just standing with a dumb founded look on their face.

"Usagi, why didn't you tell us you played the guitar and sang here?" said Rei.

"Yeah and where did you hear that song it is awesome!" stated Mina.

"Thank you, I wrote it, and I didn't tell you that I played the guitar and sang here is because I thought you would make fun of me. Say I wasn't good at it or something. It's the reason why on Friday and Saturday's for the past couple months I would be late for scout stuff. Also I didn't know how to tell you about that I kissed a girl so I asked you guys to come so I could play you that song." Usagi said timidly.

"Well at least you told us now and we are sorry that you thought that we would make fun of you…WAIT!! Did you just say you **KISSED** a girl?!" Yelled Mamoru.

"Yeah." Usagi said looking at the ground

"When, where, and why?" He said with a hurt look on his face.

"Last night after I preformed and it was only because I was curious and I had had a few drinks too by the time it had happened." She said scared to look at his reaction.

"Well as long as you don't do it again I forgive you."

"REALLY! O THANK YOU, THANK YOU MAMO-CHAN!!" She said jumping up and down. "I thought you would never forgive me. I felt so bad about it."

"It's all right. Now get over her and give me a hug 'cause I know you are just dying to."

After all the drama they went back to dancing and having fun.


End file.
